thebellasarafandomcom-20200214-history
Nike
Appearance Nike is a glossy sienna brown Pegasus mare with a gossamer pink mane and tail. Her wings are well-groomed and the feathers are an ethereal mix of snowy white, pastel pink, lilac, and icy blue with light gray stems. She is never seen without her unique ribbons that are translucent and shimmer with the exact colors of her wings. The ribbons are fastened around her hindquarters with a silver charm made from flawless opal and pearls. Around the forearms of her front fetlocks are tarnished silver, beautifully engraved pieces of armor that look as though they were made by the Greek gods (which they probably were). Personality Nike is known for her quest for excellence and beauty and only allows those with great taste into her herd. She can be very jealous at times, but is mainly very good-natured. She's very competitive, but not overly so, and most of the time is very sweet and kind. The only thing that really makes her different from all the other Legendary horses is that she really cares about her appearance and must be seen at her best at all times - she loves showing off and having beautiful objects. Despite her flaws she loves and cares about all foals. Nike is also described as noble, superior, flamboyant, confident, dutiful, hardworking, and ambitious. Interestingly, while Nike is declared a legendary horse in lore, she is not given the same treatment as the other legendary horses throughout the card series. She is used widely in Bella Sara merchandise like the other legendary horses, but she makes her first appearance in Ancient Lights, unlike the other four who have been in the card sets since Danish Silver (aside from Fiona: she first appeared in Danish Copper). She is not present in Native Lights alongside the other four, nor Magical Friends. In Baby Bella, only she and Bella have foals, and Nike does not have an individual card like any of the other legendary horses. Magical Gift Long ago, Nike was saved from a terrible beast by Sara, and so spreads the kindness of this deed by bestowing good luck onto those most worthy. She is also one of the fastest fliers in North of North, and her magic is also steeped in the spirit of competition and victory based on personal excellence. Nike's magic can be seen visibly in the angelic butterfly fairies that circle her and the multicolored gossamer ribbons she wears. Nike was born on Mount Olympus among the Greek gods. As a foal, she was captured by a giant, and Bella and Sara came to her rescue. Sara, admiring her bravery, made Nike a legendary horse. She helped build and rebuild Herd Airistos with its founder. Now, she assists King Uranus and Queen Anemone in ruling over the herd in the Windhome Skylands. Relationships Family Nike's mate is Flame. Together they have one colt Emberic, and two fillies, Helia and Addis The Name Game In Greek Mythology, Niks is a goddess, and the personification of Victory. Bella Sara Adventures Nike is found in the Overgaard Skylands. Her favorite food is a lemon-lime. Adventures Unlocking Nike's chibi code gives you the adventure, "Perfume Potion #9." Inspirational Message Individual Message English: "Have the courage to trust yourself." German: "Hab Mut und glaub an dich!" French: "Aie le courage de croire en toi." Couples Message English: "Have the courage to run faster than the wind." German: "Hab Mut und lauf so schnell wie der Wind!" French: "Aie le courage de courir plus vite que le vent." Gallery Picture_76.png|Nike mural nike_flash.png|Flash ver. 1 nike_flash2.png|Flash ver. 2 nikes carousel.jpg|Nike's carousel nikes great race.jpg|Cover of Nike's Great Race nikes monument.jpg|Nike's Monument beautiful nike.jpg|Graceful Nike winter nike.jpg|Nike in the Winter Festival Nike3.jpg|Nike in the Sunflower Series Nike6.jpg|Nike in the Royalty Series Nike8.jpg|Nike in the Treasures Series Nike 2.jpg Patron of herd airistos.jpg Nike-plush.jpg Nike stable.png|Nike in the stable (original) Baby Nike.jpg anl_41_nike.jpg bab_62_flame_nike.jpg beb_27_nike.jpg mnf_23_nike.jpg stl_23_nike_constellation.jpg spr_11_carousel_nike.jpg sum_21_nike_monument.jpg win_23_nike.jpg bbs_38_nike.jpg hnn_03_nike.jpg Category:Herd Airistos Category:Mares Category:Pegasi Category:Ancient Lights Category:Baby Bella Category:Treasures Category:Royalty Category:Bella's Ball Category:Sunflowers Category:Moonfairies Category:Starlights Category:Spring Carnival Category:Summer Camp Category:Winter Festival Category:Best of Bella Sara Category:Legendary Horses Category:Patrons Category:Magical Chibis Category:First Generation Category:Minis Series 2 Category:Herds from North of North Category:Spoops Category:Heather Theurer Category:Stanley Morrison Category:Ross Dearsley Category:Anastasia Korochansckaja Category:Anita Soelver